Can you feel it?
by Foof
Summary: Draco Malfoy was accustomed to silence, but he was in no way accustomed to the void it left in him. He didn't understand the emptiness inside of him, or why it was there. Can his void ever be filled?


Disclaimer: The lovely characters and everything you recognise in this story belong to the genius J.K Rowling. Except for the song "Come Away With Me" by the lovely Norah Jones and the song "Lark In The Clear Air" by Sir Samuel Ferguson.

It's frightening that something so simple can touch you so incredibly deeply. The way it can seep into your skin. Pull at your muscles. Hack away at your bones. The way it can extract any emotion and tug it to the surface of your very being. No matter how much you resist, it will guide what it wants from you. Haul it from your mind, from your body, ripping it apart so that nothing matters except what your hearing. What your feeling. 

The simple sound of a tuneful song. A beautiful melody cascading down an empty hallway, flooding your mind until all you can do is surrender to it's beauty. It inundates your entire anatomy. Nothing. Nothing has the power of music. There is nothing so powerful as a voice accompanied with the perfect melody. A vocal utterance can be an earth shaking thing. Coupled with the right words it can arouse your emotions, every emotion, like nothing you've ever felt before. Love. Hate. Anger. Sadness. Joy. Happiness. Grief. Agony. Suffering. Excitement. Lust. Yearning. Desire. It can move you so profoundly that you will feel absolutely nothing at all and render you motionless. Numb. It can touch you so deeply you can actually feel it, feel it so acutely that it hurts. Feel the voice. Feel the music in your veins. Living inside of you. Surging through your blood, pumping your heart. 

Imagine the power... 

Draco Malfoy was accustomed to silence. He had grown up with silence. From a young age he was forced to live in the quiet surrounds of the Malfoy Manor. The deathly quiet hallways and rooms. The eerily silenced court yard and the grounds beyond. His Mother and Father spoke when necessary and at no other time. Draco would speak when he was spoken to and at no other time. It's not that he didn't like silence, it could be quite peaceful. He just longed for the void it left in him to be filled. He didn't understand the emptiness inside of him, or why it was there. But he could certainly feel it. 

He believed it wasteful and utterly useless to be blessed with a voice when he rarely got to use it. He took to talking to himself from a young age. When the silence in his bedroom would become too much for him to bear. When his own thoughts were the only thing he could hear, drumming against his head, reverberating in his ears, driving him mad. When the darkness and the silence it brought along with it would fall down around him, he would talk. Although one can only talk to oneself for a limited time as it is not overly stimulating and it is rather a one sided conversation. He once even went so far as to befriend a house elf. A house elf! Draco would never admit that to another living soul. But the longing to break the silence, *his* silence, was so great he wandered down to the kitchen and talked to Lacey, one of the numerous House Elves that occupied the Manor. He was willing to talk about anything, so long as there was something to stop the silence. He would ask the Elf about the menial chores she had done that day. Listened to the long list over and over again. Scrubbing the floor and walls in the Master Bedroom, in the halls, preparing breakfast, lunch, dinner. Cleaning, washing, cooking, washing, cooking cleaning. It went on and on. But the squeak of the House Elf provided Draco with the sound he needed. And that was enough to keep him coming back down to the kitchen day after day. 

Then he arrived at Hogwarts where he was greeted with NOISE. Sounds everywhere. Every hallway. Every room. Every lesson was filled with noise. The chattering of students, the drone of Professors. It was all there, what he had longed for, for so long. However it did not take Draco long to figure out it wasn't just noise he needed. It wasn't the sound of conversation. It wasn't the screaming, the yelling, the laughter. No. There was still that longing inside of him...for what he did not know. 

Then the day came. It was in his fourth year. The Yule Ball. Draco was not at all looking forward to this promenade. He figured he wouldn't like dancing. His partner was annoying him before they had even made it to the Great Hall and everyone was going to be there. *Everyone*. Draco had never been fond of large crowds. He supposed it was because of his rather secluded childhood. 

Then came the music, flooding through the Hall. Flooding his ears, his mind, his body. He stood almost completely still the whole evening (much to the disappointment of his partner), just listening. Feeling the music around him. Feeling the emptiness inside of him slowly dissolving. Sinking out of his body, out of his heart. But as quickly as it came, the music finished and Draco dragged himself down to his room. As he lay on his bed that night, feeling the silence creep back into his world, the emptiness came crashing back. Surging back through his veins, through his blood. Then it was there. Tugging at his heart. Now that he knew the cure for his void it somehow felt worse. It actually *hurt* to feel it. To know it was there, to know *why* it was there. To know what he lacked, what his life had lacked for 17 long, excruciating years. 

To be honest the emotions that were undulating through his body that night absolutely terrified him. He didn't know he could feel such things. Never before had he felt anything like it. He was taught from a young age that emotion was weakness. So he was trained to repress all emotion to a point where he no longer felt it. Sure it might have been there but hidden so deep inside of himself it was never resurrected. Hidden behind his set stare and cold eyes. Even his eyes didn't betray what he was feeling. Until he heard it. Heard music. Felt it. Felt the emotions it stirred. And it scared him. He had never been so mixed up. He now knew why his Father regarded emotions as weakness. You get caught up in what your feeling and forget to think. You can't think. It is physically impossible. That night Draco knew why his Father had never let him listen to music. It was the emotions it brought to the surface. The way it made him actually feel. Feel something. Anything. Everything. 

*****

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. He moved into the shadows of the long, dark and apparently empty hallway. He was out patrolling the Castle as part of his Prefect duties. He held his breath, trying desperately not to make a noise as he listened intently. He could have sworn he heard the swish of robes and the lightest tread of footsteps. Probably Peeves, Draco thought as he emerged from the shadows and continued his stroll down the hallway, descending to the Dungeons. His Patrol was nearly over and he was lucky enough not to have it disturbed. He didn't run into any wandering students. No couples out on midnight rendezvous. It had been totally uneventful and Draco was thankful for this. He needed to be alone. He was alone. Completely alone. He used to appreciate the mundane chatter of a fellow student but now that he knew it wasn't all he first thought it was cracked up to be, he preferred his nights to be kept to himself and himself only. This meant he was free to listen to the music that he would replay in his head. He could softly hum a tune he had heard more than 2 years ago and no one would interrupt it. 

Draco rounded a corner and was met by yet another dark, dingy hallway. It was an all too familiar journey back to his Common Room, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. All that now filled the hallway was his soft humming and the clicking of his heels on the cold, stone floor. He was thoroughly wrapped up in his own thoughts when he first heard it. The distant sound of a piano playing. Drifting down the hall, dancing through the air, surrounding him. Draco stopped abruptly as his breath hitched in his throat. He was praying, hoping, wishing that his ears hadn't deceived him. He turned his head side on to the direction it came and he heard it again. Draco let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding as he continued down the hallway in search for the source of the music. He was winding down many hallways, the music playing in his ears getting louder and louder until he came to a halt outside an old classroom. The door had been left ajar and a flicker of dim light was flooding out of the room into the darkened hallway. Draco's breath caught once again as he felt the music surging through his body. The piano kept playing a beautiful melody that made Draco feel as if he was floating. Floating away from everything, the school, his Father, Saint Potter, everything. Then he heard something else, something besides the music and it brought him crashing down to earth. A voice could be heard over the tune, softly at first, but then it got louder and louder. Draco's heart nearly stopped. That voice, sending shivers down his spine. His knees went weak and he clutched at the wall for support. How could anything possibly sound so good, so beautiful, so pure? Draco couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot. He didn't want to move. He could do nothing, but listen, hear, feel that voice. *Her* voice. Who's voice was it? Who could possibly sound like that? It had to be an angel, a Siren, a Faerie. Something powerful. It could not be an ordinary witch. It couldn't be. Emotions; joy, content, sadness…he felt it all as he listened to that grinding music and soulful singing. After some time Draco gained the ability to think again and curiosity got the better of him. 

He shifted silently to allow a clearer view into the classroom through the small gap where the door had been left open. And there she was. Not an angel hovering above the piano. Not a faerie fluttering about the room. No. It was an ordinary witch. Ordinary, yes, but she was blessed with the most beautiful voice Draco had ever heard. Not that he was an expert in the field. He hadn't experienced much music. He hadn't had the opportunity to be totally immersed in it. But he couldn't imagine, not in his wildest dreams, that he could hear, feel, anything sweeter. 

Two candles flickered atop the smooth, wooden surface of the piano. The scarcely lit room left long shadows dancing over the walls and floors. Something Draco was grateful for. The silhouetted figure sat, stooped over the piano, rocking back and forth ever so slightly to the beat of the music. Her hands were gliding over the worn, ivory keys with such precision, such ease, like she was born to play and nothing else. She stooped lower, leaning her face closer to the piano, her long hair falling over her shoulders. She concentrated hard, her body now completely still except her hands, as she played a more complex part of the song. Suddenly, in one graceful movement she arched her back, lifting head high and looking up to the heavens as that captivating voice erupted from inside of her. 

And captivated Draco was. Without realising he had slipped into the room, to gain a better view of the singing enchantress his eyes were now locked on. He felt the voice surge through him once more. Though more powerful than before. He could feel it reverberating off the walls and straight inside of him, straight to his soul. He could see the passion as she sang. See that she was singing with every ounce of feeling she could muster. Draco wondered if she was feeling what he was. If it effected her as much as it did him. 

Feeling his heart rapidly pick up it's pace, feeling it drumming against his chest like it longed to break free, he backed up against a wall, clutching at it's hard surface in an fruitless attempt to keep himself upright. Slowly he felt his back slide down the cold stone until he was sitting on the floor, arms wrapped firmly around his legs, eyes still locked on the figure at the piano. 

Somewhere between standing outside the room and sitting on the floor hugging his legs to his body, he had lost all ability of thought. Once again, her voice had rendered him helpless. 

Draco felt himself floating again. Floating away from his body, away from all his problems, leaving everything in a heap on the floor. He felt free. That gorgeous voice made him feel at peace with world, with himself. It made him feel like he could do anything. He certainly didn't feel like Draco Malfoy anymore. Not the Draco Malfoy weighed down by all his extra baggage that shouldn't have been inside of him in the first place. 

The music continued for what seemed like hours, only stopping for brief periods between each piece. The music flowed through the room, through him. Then it stopped as abruptly as it had started. Draco eyes were glazed over, still staring at the figure who sat at the piano. It was the loud click of wood meeting wood as the piano lid came down over the keys that snapped Draco out of his thoughts and back to where he was currently sitting, huddled against a wall. Before the girl had a chance to turn around Draco had jumped to his feet and swiftly exited the room where he melted into the darkened hall. He slide into the shadows, pressing his back up against a wall and waited. The light from the candles was extinguished then the door creaked open and Draco could just make out her figure hurrying up the hall, away from the cold air of the dungeons. 

Draco decided right then and there that to be blessed with a voice, a powerful voice, is one of the greatest gifts one can have. 

To say that Draco was dazed into oblivion would be an understatement. He had returned to the Common Room that night feeling positively elated. He glided up to his room, totally unaware of his physical movements as he collapsed, thoroughly awe-struck onto his four-poster bed. Elated. Yes, that was an appropriate description. Yet it also prodded Draco's mind onto thoughts of *what* exactly that voice had been singing so passionately about. His mind passed over a single line of one of the pieces. One of the only lines he could remember. 

_"..it's this that gives my soul, all it's joyous elation..."_Draco now knew exactly what agave his soul it's joyous elation. That voice. That amazing, spell-binding, heart-wrenching voice. How he was going to function without it was an absolute mystery to him. Considering he couldn't function at the time of hearing it. But he supposed he would encounter that when he finally came back down to earth. 

As he became increasingly aware of the silence surrounding him, he began to think more logically, more clearly. He wondered if he would ever encounter another demonstration of such talent on another of his late night patrols. If what he had stumbled upon was a regular occurrence. Or was it an earth-shattering event that rarely transpired. Draco was more than curious to find out. He was positively aching to know if he would ever hear it again. Feel it living inside of him. He was already longing to hear it again only a short hour after he had left that darkened room which had been endowed with such passion and purity. 

Draco lay awake that night pondering many different things. He wondered quite intensely just how many other seemingly untalented witches, or wizards for that matter, harboured such aptitude in the field of music and song. Draco had never encountered, to his knowledge, a single person who played an instrument or even sang. An apt explanation could be that most would say '_why bother learning? Why bother going through the painstaking practice when you could simply enchant something to play just as good, if not better?_' Before tonight Draco would have agreed. But after raking his memories back over what he had witnessed, what he had heard, what he *felt*, he couldn't have disagreed more with the simple and thoroughly precarious statement. Draco highly doubted, in fact he felt he *knew*, that an enchantment could never sound so good. So real. So passionate. So sincere. So pure. So full. 

Draco wondered whether anyone, other than himself, had heard that voice. He wondered if they had had the blessing of hearing such a thing, whether it had touched them as profoundly as it had touch him. He wondered if they could feel it inside of them. Like electricity, awakening their senses. Draco felt jealousy sweep over him. He didn't want anyone else to be graced with what he had been so lucky to stumble upon. He wanted it all to himself. Draco had never had to share anything his whole life and he certainly wasn't going to start now. He could be awfully possessive when it came to things he held close to this heart. And he had never held anything quite so close as what he had heard and felt. In fact, it wasn't so much close to his heart as it was inside of it, pumping his blood. 

As reason and rationale crept further back into his brain Draco figured that the singing sensation of Hogwarts was in fact a secret. He had never heard so much as a whisper about her having any inclinations towards music. There was no mention of a mysterious late night voice echoing through the halls in the southern regions of the Castle. Nothing. What further instilled this belief was the simple fact that Draco had found the source of this voice hidden in a scantly lit room, in the dungeons, in the late hours of the night. It was as if she didn't want to be heard. Draco couldn't fathom why. Someone with such raw talent shouldn't be kept hidden. Although, perhaps she wanted to keep the experience to herself. Just like Draco wanted to keep it between just the two of them, unbeknown to her. 

As the night crept on Draco's eyelids grew heavy and he slowly drifted into a dream filled sleep. Dreams of an enchantress pouring everything she had into the piano beneath her hands. Urging words to pass over her lips with such passion and fervour that it made Draco shudder, even in his sleep. 

*****

Draco returned to the room the next three nights, seeking what he so desperately longed for. However he was always met with the same cold, dark, empty and thoroughly silent classroom. 

He could barely concentrate in class. He constantly found his mind being dragged back to the room. To that voice. He would hum absent-mindedly whenever his mind wasn't occupied. This happened regularly as his mind would stray from the task at hand and would cause him to get swift elbows in the ribs from his friends to bring him back to reality. Once he managed to shake him mind back into focus his friends would give him worried looks, like he really should be paying St. Mungo's a visit. They had never heard him humming or whistling until after his late night encounter. He had always made sure he didn't do it in front of people, but now he would do it anytime, anywhere. He had no control over it. It had even happened in Potions, which caused *him*, Snape's favourite student, to receive venomous daggers every time his incessant humming would grow louder than the sound of a pin dropping. After Potions he grew angry with himself. He loathed the fact that he had no control over his actions, over his thoughts, over his ever shortening attention span. He felt weak that he could be touched and changed in such a way, and by something so simple. 

Draco sat gazing across the Great Hall, fork in hand, taking random stabs at his plate which was still full. The lunchtime chatter rang out through the Hall but Draco was oblivious to it all. His eyes were fixed on the source of that voice. He had been observing her at every chance he got for the past four days, which was kept mostly to meal times and the occasional passing in the halls between classes. He had been scrutinizing every action she made. Straining his ears to hear what she was saying, what she was laughing about but to no avail. It was physically impossible to hear what was going on across the other side of the hall with hundreds of rowdy students between them. Yet after all of his watching he had discovered no insight into whether people knew about her talent. She would talk and laugh with her friends. Eat rather hurriedly so she could talk some more then leave the Hall. Typically normal behaviour for a 16 year old witch. She never once demonstrated that she might be musical. Draco was really beginning to doubt whether anyone knew. Maybe not even her family. Which was quite a strange occurrence. 

"Draco!" Pansy's voice pierced through him, forcing his gaze to shift back to his own table. 

"Hmph." Draco grunted. 

"Draco." Pansy shook his arm to gain his attention. Draco turned to her, positively irate that his observing and silent contemplation had been disturbed. 

"What the hell do you want Pansy?" Draco asked, giving her a deadly stare. Pansy recoiled slightly having experience many of Draco's filthy moods. 

"Well..." she hesitated, wondering how to approach the subject. "It's just that you've been acting very odd lately. I was just worried about you that's all." Draco gave her a calculating look. He was well aware of his 'odd' behaviour in the past few days but he surely wasn't going to admit it to anyone, especially not Pansy. 

"Odd?" Draco's asked in the most disinterested tone he could muster. 

"Yes. Odd. You've been very...preoccupied. It's like you're in another world. You're eyes glaze over then you start humming that same stupid song over and over again. And then at meals you stare across the room like there is actually something *worth* looking at over there amoungst all those idiots." Pansy stopped to draw breath. She was about to continue when Draco raised his hand to silence her. 

"It's *not* a stupid song." Draco snapped at her. "And maybe you shouldn't be so observant." And with that Draco stood from the table and strutted out of the Hall. 

*****

Draco dragged himself through the cold hallways leading down to the dungeons. Even though he doubted he would hear beautiful music dancing it's way down the hall tonight, he just had to make sure she wasn't there. He had to make sure that he didn't miss her. He had tried, willed himself to stay in his dorm but his heart had pulled him out of the comfort of the Common Room to search the halls. 

He rounded a corner expecting another darkened hall but his eyes were instantly drawn to the flicker of light coming from a slightly open door. *The* open door. Draco took a sharp intake of breath. He edged his way along the stone floor, promising himself not to get his hopes up. It would be the biggest anti-climax of a lifetime if it was some random student sitting in the abandoned classroom. He stopped outside the door, hands trembling by his sides. He took another deep breath and peered around the door. And there she was. That now familiar figure hunched over the piano. But there was no music. She sat, her hands at her sides staring down at the keys. Draco wondered whether she was trying to make them play by themselves by staring at them, using some kind of wandless magic. Realising how ridiculous his thoughts were, why would *she* need magic to play music, he focused on watching her like he had done for the past four days. She was completely motionless. Her long hair fell down her back almost to her waist. The rest of her body was cast in shadows, Draco couldn't even make out what colour robes she was wearing. Slowly she began too look up until her eyes seemed to be focused on a spot halfway up the wall. She brought her hands to the keys, resting her fingers over the smooth ivory, but she didn't start playing... not yet. 

Draco began biting his bottom lip in anticipation for her to start. His heart was pounding in his chest and his stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. He had been longing to hear that music for four straight days and now that he was so close she wasn't playing. She just sat absolutely motionless. Without thinking, Draco stepped forward, trying to get a better view. He had decided that he wouldn't actually go in the room tonight, he was so close to being caught last time that he was going to allow himself a quick getaway. He pushed the door open slightly so as to better position himself in the doorframe. The door gave a loud creak and Draco withdrew his hand sharply, holding it in midair, to shocked to move it back to his side. His eyes snapped up to the piano, wondering if she had heard it. But she remained in the same position, unmoving, like she was anchored to her seat. Draco's heart began to slow as he dared to drop his arm back to his side. 

"You can come in." 

Draco's heart nearly jumped out of his mouth. He froze. She knew he was there. She spoke to him. That voice had addressed *him*. Oh Merlin what was he going to do. He couldn't speak. He was physically incapable. He couldn't even move. The room was completely silent again. So quiet it hurt Draco's ears. It felt like the longest silence Draco had ever experienced and still he couldn't do anything. He was actually quite surprised he was still breathing. 

"Suit yourself then." 

And with that her hands, which had remained on the piano the whole time, pressed down on the keys as she began to play a song. 

Draco never replied. He didn't enter the room. He lingered in the doorway, wishing he had of remained unnoticed. There was not so much as another vocal utterance directed at him. She continued playing, with the same passion she had shown previously, as if Draco wasn't even there. But no matter how much her behaviour didn't acknowledge his presence he couldn't push the thought of being caught from his mind. 

As he lay on his bed, hours later, replaying the scene over and over in his head he realised just how much he had overreacted. Not that he really had control over his actions. His vocal chords seemed to have frozen. He couldn't bring himself to speak or move. He just couldn't. He was embarrassed that she had made him so vulnerable. His defenses had been shattered and there was absolutely no way they would return to him while in the presence of her. Of that voice. 

He felt rude. He hadn't answered her. He hadn't even entered the room like she suggested. It had been as though he had completely ignored her. In fact it was the complete opposite. He was more than aware of her every movement. Everything that passed over her lips had his absolute attention. He hoped she didn't think he was rude, although she thought he had been rude for the past 6 long years. He knew he shouldn't care what she thought or what she did. He never had. But now, it didn't matter who she was. What she was. Which house she had been placed in. In fact these issues hadn't even entered his mind. It was as if he hadn't noticed who she was. Just what she was doing. What she was making him feel. 

But no matter how embarrassed he felt. No matter how much he agonized over what he *didn't* do, he still went back the next night. He made his familiar journey from his Common Room, creeping through the dark halls, melting into the shadows until he arrived at that room. 

He didn't hear it until he was right outside the door. The soft sound of the piano. Although it didn't sound like a song. No, it was more like her playing around with chord progressions using the bass notes, then adding clever improvisations using higher notes so it flowed into a beautiful harmony. 

Moving closer to the doorway Draco let out a contented sigh as the music flooded his body. The music slowed, and came to a halt for a brief second then continued playing. Draco froze. He watched the figure, his gaze burning into her back. She was motionless except for the movements of her arms and her fingers dancing gracefully over the keys. Had she heard him again? He had not way of being certain one way or the other. He hadn't intended on making a sound, but once again the music caused him to have no control over his actions. 

"You're back again." 

It was a statement, more than a question. But it caused Draco's heart to impale itself nonetheless. Draco was forcing himself to try and answer. To say something, anything. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. And he didn't know why. Where was his usually arrogant and self-assured facade when he needed it? The music was the only constant. It had kept playing, surrounding him. Flooding his mind and his heart. Focusing his attention back on the music instead of willing himself to reply, he felt his heart lift and his mind soar, high above the Castle and into the clouds. 

"Do you really enjoy my playing that much?" 

Draco was brought crashing back down to earth. This time it was a question. It required an answer. But could be provide one? He knew what he should say. He should tell her that it is the most incredible thing he has ever heard. That he had never dreamed of hearing anything quite the same. That it's so powerful he can actually feel it inside of him. Tearing apart his mind and body. 

Draco fixed his mind on the task at hand... vocalising an answer. He opened his mouth and willed his vocal chords to work. 

"Yes." 

It was barely a whisper. It was all he could manage to say. He was furious with himself. With his inability to move, to speak, to do anything. He wondered if she had heard his answer above the music. It was unlikely. He watched her, trying to gage a response. She remained the same, and continued playing the piano. 

"You can come in you know? I don't mind. I've never had an audience before." 

It was the answer to the question Draco had been agonizing over. So no one *had* heard her just like he had assumed. This time he forced himself to speak more than one word. Draco stepped into the room. He eyed a dusty desk placed a couple of metres to the side of the piano. Deciding he might as well stay for the long haul he stalked over to it and sat down. He couldn't see her face. But it was a different view from what he had before. A side profile, so he could see every movement of her hands. 

"Why not?" Draco's voice was soft, his usual insolent drawl nonexistent. 

"Why haven't you had an audience before?" The music stopped, her hands were motionless over the keys. She looked down at her lap, apparently contemplating an answer. 

"I'm not sure actually." She still didn't move. In fact she didn't once so much as glance in Draco's direction. It was a stark contrast to Draco, who's eyes had remained on her the whole time. 

"I've never thought about having an audience before. I'm not an exhibitionist. I've always just played for myself. Not that I like listening to my own voice or anything, but it's like an outlet..." She trailed off. 

Draco eyed her thoughtfully. 

"I wish I had of thought of doing that." Draco mumbled incoherently. 

"Huh?" 

"Never mind." 

"And truthfully, I never thought anyone would want to listen, so I've never bothered telling anyone, or inviting them here." Draco couldn't help but laugh at this statement. 

"Are you serious?" She looked as if she wanted to turn and face him, but she stopped herself and kept her gaze forward. 

"You have the most amazing voice I've ever heard. And you're playing..." Draco trailed off, obviously at a loss for words. He looked at her, daring her to face him. However her gaze remained fixed in front of her. Draco was glad for the resurrection of his voice, but he hadn't intended on spilling his thoughts all over the room. 

"The way it makes me feel when you sing.... it's incredible. Like nothing I've ever felt before." The room, once again, fell completely silent. 

"Thanks." Her voice was barely audible. 

"No ones ever said anything like that to me before. It means a lot." She resumed her playing, fingers gliding swiftly over the keys in a simple melody. She gave a small laugh. 

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you." She shook her head in disbelief. Draco sighed. He couldn't believe he was sitting here talking to her either. 

"It is a bit surreal." Draco glanced around the darkened room. Two days ago he wouldn't have imagined sitting here like this. He quickly returned his gaze to her. 

"Why won't you look at me?" The music stopped abruptly. Draco cursed himself. He had gotten into the habit tonight of saying exactly what he was thinking, something he had never done before. 

"I can't." She said simply. 

"I don't want to confirm that it's really *you* sitting there. *You* wanting to listen to me. I know it is you. But somehow if I look at you, it will just confirm it and I'm afraid I won't be able to play if you're in here. So if I don't look at you I can just pretend that you're not really here. That it could be someone else." Draco's heart gave a jerk. She didn't want him there. He felt like an intruder. But knowing this still didn't make him want to leave. He just wanted to hear her sing again. 

"You can ask me to leave you know? If you'd prefer someone else to be here. You can tell me to go." Draco sounded slightly offended. 

"Sorry if you got that impression. I didn't mean that. I don't mind you being here. It's quite flattering really. But you have to understand that we haven't exactly had the nicest history. Although I probably wouldn't be able to play no matter who was in here. And I don't want to stop playing for you." She finished sounding rather shy. 

"In that case don't look at me then. There is nothing in this whole world I want more than to hear you sing again. 

The music flowed on and soon Draco was lost in her voice. 

*****

The following night Draco went back. He was addicted and there was nothing, nothing, that would stop him from hearing her sing. He hurried along the hall and slipped into the pitch black room. He pulled his wand from his robe pocket, muttered "_Lumos_" under his breath and the room instantly lit up. He made his way over to the piano. He stood in front of it, his eyes following the pattern of the grain. It was the first time he had seen the piano unoccupied. Every other time he had found the room empty, he had simply left again. Draco lit the candles which sat a top of the piano, extinguished the light streaming from his wand and sat down at the piano. He had never been this close to the piano. He had never been this close to any piano. Any instrument as a matter of fact. He was thoroughly taken aback by it. He ran his fingers over the smooth, polished wood. The cold surface sent a shiver down his spine. He slowly pulled the lid up to reveal the keys. They were very worn. A small smile spread across his face at the thought of others enjoying the beautiful instrument. He wondered how old it would be. It certainly looked old, like everything else in the Castle. 

He let his fingers glide over the ivory, wondering how many other people had played it. He didn't dare press down on the keys. He was fearful of the horrible sound it might make with the touch of inexperienced fingers. He longed to be able to play. To play anything. To just let everything he was feeling flow out of him and into the music. He wanted to make the music sound like what he was feeling, sound like everything that was going on inside of him. 

He let his fingers linger over the keys, to scared to put pressure on them, as he shut his eyes and tried to imagine what the music would sound like now, if he could play it. What kind of emotions would escape him and fill the air around him in the form of music. 

"It won't bite you know." 

Draco jumped at the sound as it pierced through his thoughts. His eyes shot open as a the owner of that beautiful voice sat down beside him. 

"Their smooth aren't they?" She said as she too ran her fingers over the keys. 

"They're so worn they have a contour in them, it seems to fit my fingers perfectly." She pressed down and the sound of a chord filled the air. She held it and the sound slowly faded into nothing. 

"Have you ever played before?" Draco shook his head. 

"Never. I'd never seen a piano until I saw you playing. I'd heard about them of course. But I'd never seen one." She nodded understandingly. 

"You just have to press down to get a sound." 

"I know that." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not *that* naive. It's just...." He hesitated, wondering how stupid he was going to sound. 

"I'm too scared. I'm scared of the horrible sound it will make." 

Draco closed his eyes. He didn't want to see her reaction, he didn't want to see her mocking eyes. He felt soft warm skin cover his hand and his eyes shot open. He looked down at the piano, at his hand beneath hers. She pushed down three of his fingers with hers and the sound of a perfect chord filled the air. 

"That's a D." She said softly, her hand still on his, holding his fingers down. "D for Draco." 

Draco felt his heart pulsating at an incredible rate, thudding against his chest. That was the first time he had heard his name come forth from her mouth. His heart was beating so loud he wondered if she could hear it. 

"Do you want to learn?" She asked curiously, releasing her hand off his. Draco swallowed hard, his hand now cold from the withdrawal of her warming touch. 

"Yes. But I don't think I ever could. It seems a bit hard. A bit too complex." 

"If *I* can learn, anyone can. You're appreciation of music is what will help you the most. I'll teach you a bit if you like." 

"Would you really?" Draco asked disbelievingly. She nodded. 

"Although, you might have to learn some theory first." 

"Theory? There's theory?" Draco asked, sounding a lot less enthusiastic. A soft giggle rang in Draco's ears. 

"Of course there is." She said sounding amused. "Everything has theory. It's not that bad though. I don't really know it that well, it's just the basics you should concentrate on, that's all I did, then just picked up the rest from my continual practice." She turned, looking at him for the first time. 

"There's books and stuff in the Library you can read. Once you do that, I'll teach you." 

"So you're really going to?" He asked, still disbelieving. 

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" 

"Because I'm me." He said simply, sounding a little sickened by the thought. "Because I'm Draco Malfoy." 

"Well Draco Malfoy, I think you've already proved that you aren't quite as bad as what I've always thought." He arched an eyebrow at her. 

"I mean you willingly came here to hear me play, and I can tell that you honestly like music, you couldn't fake the way it affects you. I think that alone shows that there is something more to you than what meets the eye." Draco eyed her, searching for something in her face, in her eyes to prove that she was lying. To show there was a hidden agenda. But he found none. 

"So," She said brightly, "do you have any requests?" 

"Requests?" 

"Yeah. You know, do you have a favourite song you want me to play?" Draco's mind panicked. He didn't know any songs. The only songs he had heard had been in his fourth year and the ones she had played. But he didn't have a clue what any of them might be called. 

"Actually... I don't know any. I've never really heard much except for what you've played." 

"Oh. Well... ummm... that's weird. But dont worry...I won't ask. How about I just pick one I think you'll like?" 

"Sounds good. I already like all the ones you've played. Where do you learn them from?" 

"A lot of them are muggle songs." 

"Muggles play songs like *that*?" Draco asked, sounding positively revolted by the idea. 

"Yes. They are actually very gifted when it comes to music." Draco scoffed at this. But she chose to ignore it. 

"But some of them are traditional songs. Like they are so old no one knows who wrote them or anything, they've just been passed down over generations. Muggles know some of these songs, but I'm pretty sure the majority of them come from a wizarding background." 

"Hmm. Well enough talking, how about you play." Draco made to get up but felt that soft, warm, hand on his arm. 

"You can stay here." 

"But I thought you didn't like to see me when you played." 

"I'm getting used to it now." She said, smiling shyly at him. Draco made himself comfortable again as her beautiful music flooded the room. 

_Come away with me in the night.   
Come away with me,  
And I will write you a song. _

Draco felt his heart fill with her voice. With her words. He closed his eyes, shutting everything except for what he was hearing. What he was feeling. 

_Come away with me on a bus.  
Come away where they can't tempt us,  
With their lies. _

He felt himself swaying ever so slightly to the beat. He was the happiest he had ever been when he was hearing her play. It was like he was free. Free from everything. His problems slowly ebbed away, out of his mind. 

_I want to walk with you,   
On a cloudy day,  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high.  
So won't you try to come, _

He knew that he would go anywhere with her. If she asked right now he would do anything, go anywhere just to ensure he would always hear this. Feel this. Feel her sitting beside him, singing passionately. He could almost feel her passion radiating off her into him. And she was singing like this for him.... not just for herself... for *him*. 

_Come away with me and we'll kiss,  
On a mountaintop.  
Come away with me,  
And I'll never stop loving you._

He knew he would never stop loving this. This sound. This feeling. He was no longer terrified of the emotions it stirred inside of him. He was content to let them bubble away in his heart, always with the constant feeling it was all about to overflow. 

_And I want to wake up with the rain,  
Falling on a tin roof.  
While I'm safe there in your arms.  
So all I ask is for you,  
To come away with me in the night.  
Come away with me...._

*****

Draco spent the next few weeks pouring over books. Every spare moment of his time was spent memorising the theoretical components of music. He was so determined to learn how to play that he was learning quite quickly. Everywhere he went, everything he did, he carried with him the few books he had found on musical theory and piano, so at any chance he got he could read a new chapter. Study it all so thoroughly that one day, one day, he could play as with such ease and precision as his secret, singing siren. 

Draco finished his lunch and picked up his many books that had been scattered around him on the table in the great hall. He walked swiftly over to the door, his head stuck in one of his books; '_A Comprehensive Guide to Playing Piano (beginners)_.' He rounded the corner and into the hallway where he collided with someone causing his books to fall unceremoniously to the floor. Draco's eyes snapped up to see who he was about to abuse for walking into him. His eyes fell upon a mop of black hair. 

"Potter." Draco glanced to the figure standing beside Harry. He felt a shiver run through his body.... it was *her*. 

"Malfoy." Harry stared at Draco, pure loathing evident in his eyes before they dropped to the books, now strewn over the floor. He scooped down to pick up the one Draco had been reading. His eyes floated over the cover before returning to meet Draco's gaze. 

"Learning piano Malfoy?" Draco rolled his eyes. 

"No, I'm learning how to bake a cake." Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm. 

"Very observant today, aren't you?" Harry's eyes dropped once again to the floor, scanning the titles of the other books. 

"So you're learning to play music?" 

"That is what one does when learning piano." 

"That's very muggle of you." Harry said, eyes glinting maliciously at him. The girl standing beside Harry bent down to scoop up the books in her arms. 

"Yes Potter. It is." Draco said, thinking that answer was the quickest and easiest way to get rid of Potter. Harry's mouth feel open at the sound of Draco Malfoy admitting to acting like a muggle. 

"Now if you don't mind, I want to finish this chapter before Potions." He took the book from Harry's hands then turned to the girl. She handed him the pile of books. 

"Thanks." He said softly, praying Harry wouldn't hear him. 

"Anytime." She smiled at Draco before he veered round the pair and sped down the hall. 

Draco arrived at Potions early. He entered the empty room and took his usual seat at the front of the room. He re-opened his book to begin reading but a piece of folded parchment fell out. Draco picked it up, unfolded it and began to read. 

"I think you're ready for a practical lesson. Every time I've seen you, when I'm not playing, you've had you're eyes glued to a book.  
Meet me in our room tonight. Usual time." 

There were no names, but Draco knew who it was from. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. In fact, it couldn't be from anyone else. Draco scanned the note one more time. She had referred to the room as "*our* room". Draco flushed at the idea. His spirits lifted considerably after his run in with Potter. 

*****

And so Draco began his path to learning how to play. He couldn't have imagined it to be as good as it really was. To be listening to the music that *he* was creating. Even after only a short time of regular lessons, with only basic skills, the sound still made his heart swell. 

He was his undoubtedly happiest when he was learning or listening to her play. Most days he spent wishing away the hours for the time when he could sit in that room with only her, the piano and that exquisite music. 

Draco enjoyed every moment he spent in the company of her. In fact, they got on incredibly well, like they had never hated each other at all. But they kept their friendship in the confides of the empty classroom. Draco would still watch her across the Great Hall at meals, wishing he could enjoy her company anytime he wanted. To be happy anytime, anywhere simply because he was in the presence of her. It was not only the music that flooded his heart, lifting it up so high he felt as if he were floating. It was *her*. Her laugh. Her smile. Her passion. 

But more than anything, he wished, hoped, prayed that she felt the same way. That she enjoyed being with him as much as he did her. He knew he shouldn't feel this way. He knew he shouldn't have let himself get into such a situation where he actually *felt* something for someone like *her*. His Father would have a fit if he found out. Which was the precise reason why Draco could not bask in her presence anytime he pleased. His Father wouldn't at all like the idea of him learning piano. It would be such a disgrace for his Father. Draco had no idea why. He had no idea what exactly went on in his Father's head. In fact, Draco didn't really want to know. What he did know, was that nothing would stop him playing. Nothing could stop him being blessed with reveling in her voice, in the way it made him *feel*, made him feel... free. And for the first time in his life he felt himself living in his entirety. 

*****

Draco had been practicing a song he had heard many times echoing around his favourite room in the Castle. After slipping into the room on more than one occasion to practice this piece on his own he had it almost perfected. He felt guilty visiting the room without his usual company. Without that certain someone who he shouldn't even be sharing company with. But he managed to slip into the room in the early hours of the morning unbeknown to her. 

Tonight was the night, Draco decided, he was going to play her the song. They had arranged to meet in the room. It was not so much of an arrangement than an unwritten law between them. They had never verbally communicated on which nights or what times they would meet, but for months they had both been coming on the same nights, at the same time each week. 

After finishing his patrolling duties Draco hurried down to the dungeons, hoping to arrive before she did. He pushed the door open, thankful for the many times he had done this so as to not let the door creak loudly, sending echoes up and down the empty halls. Draco grinned when he was met with the dark room. He moved across the stone floor not bumping into anything in the dark as it was a now familiar path to the piano. He lite the candles then sat down at the piano. He lifted the lid and looked down at the keys with a sigh. He slid his hands over the cold ivory until his fingers came to rest around middle C. He positioned his fingers then, with absolutely no fear, pressed down and a perfectly executed chord filled the air. Draco didn't wait for the sound to linger in the room, waiting until it faded, he continued playing along the habitual path of his ever practiced chord progressions. 

He didn't hear her come in. He didn't hear her footsteps on the stone floor. He only noticed her presence when he felt her robes brush against his back as she hovered behind him, looking over his shoulders at what he was playing. He felt her move against him as she swung her leg over the piano stool, straddling the cool wood so she was facing him. Draco felt her eyes on him as he continued playing. Her proximity to him was intoxicating. He could feel her knee pressed against his leg and if she leant in a little further her lips would meet his cheek. 

Deciding it was now or never, he ceased his wandering chords to begin the introduction of the song he had been practicing. He chanced a glance at the pair of eyes that were still fixed on him. She smiled knowingly at him as she drew in a breath and began to sing. 

_Dear thoughts are my mind and my soul it soars enchanted,   
As I hear the sweet lark sing in the clear air of the day,  
For a tender beaming smile to my hope has been granted,  
And tomorrow he shall hear all my fond heart longs to say. _

Her eyes didn't leave him as his fingers went gliding over the keys. He wondered if he were still breathing. He was oblivious to everything except the music and her voice. Her voice erupting from inside of her and straight into him. He couldn't believe he was playing with *her*. Playing together... as *one*. 

_I will tell him all my love , all my soul's pure adoration,  
And I know he will hear my voice and he will not answer me nay,  
It is this that gives my soul all it's joyous elation,  
As I hear the sweet lark sing in the clear air of the day. _

Draco knew he was breathing when he felt his heart thumping in his chest with each word that passed over her lips. He hadn't dared look at her. Not so much as a slight glance in her direction. He knew he wouldn't be able to continue playing if he saw her singing. It was hard enough playing when only her voice was inundating his entire being, but actually looking at her.... 

_It is this that gives my soul all it's joyous elation, _

Draco knew that he must chance a look now, just so he could have the image etched into his mind forever. The image of her singing to his music. He shifted his gaze from the keys up to her face. Her eyes were still boring into him. He met her eyes and his breath hitched in his throat. He managed to continue playing but only due to his incessant practicing. 

_As I hear the sweet lark sing in the clear air of the day. _

Draco's fingers remained on the keys of the last chord, as the last of the song melted into the air. He stared down at his hands, at what they had just played, totally mesmerized. He stiffened when he felt hot breath on his cheek. He turned to face her and felt soft lips meeting his own. 

He had often wondered what these lips would feel like pressed against his own. Certainly not as good as this. Draco ran his tongue along her bottom lip, parting them she granted him access and their tongues met in a burst of passion. 

Draco pulled her onto his lap, his hands tugging at her robes, wanting nothing more than to touch her soft skin. He traced circles over the bare skin of her back causing her to moan into their kiss. Draco steadied his hands on her hips then stood up, pressing her body against his. He felt her legs wrap around his waist as he lay her down atop the piano. He thought she would stop him when he began unbuttoning her shirt, but he only felt her hands helping him along. Felt hands tearing at his own clothing, desperately seeking out his smooth, milky skin. He felt her hands on his waistband, felt her fingers brush over the tight bulge in the front of his pants, resulting in a ecstatic moan to escape his lips. 

Their clothes lay in a heap on the floor and Draco looked down into her sparkling eyes. Eyes filled with much want and desire. Draco nudged her thighs apart with his knee, settling himself between her legs, never once breaking eye contact with her. She reached up to push a loose strand of hair from his eyes, caressing his cheek with her trembling fingers. Draco moved his hips against her and she took a shape intake of breath. 

"I've never done this before Draco." She whispered, barely audible. 

"Neither have I." He said softly, running his hands over the side of her body. She shuddered then looked up at him quizzically, her eyes searching his face. Draco saw the disbelieving glint in her eyes. 

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear about me." He said simply, stooping his head to brush his lips over her forehead. She smiled adoringly at him and nodded her assent. 

Draco entered her in one slow movement. His breathing quickened. His head snapped back and he pinched his eyes shut lost in the delirium of being inside her. He felt her body tense beneath him, around him, and it took all of his resolve to keep absolutely still inside of her until her muscles relaxed. 

"Are you ok?" He rasped. She nodded again. Her hands ran down his back to his hips, pulling him closer to her. Draco moaned with pleasure, bringing his lips down on hers as he thrust into her, over and over. She began to move against him, meeting each thrust, arching her hips into him. Draco was startled at the way their body's fit together. It was as if her body had been designed to be entangled with his. To be with him. And it felt so right to be together like this. No matter how wrong it should have been... it wasn't. Draco's mind clouded over, not registering anything but the exquisite feeling inside of him and that beautiful voice, her voice, whispering his name over and over. 

*****

The following night Draco left the Common Room to make his journey to the room. The activities of the previous night were still having a dizzying effect on him. 

Contrary to popular belief Draco had never slept with anyone before. Sure he had led girls up the garden path on many occasions but he made sure nothing eventuated. He wasn't sure why he did this. He could have had half the girls in the school by now, but somehow refusing them, having enough self discipline to abandon them when they were so hot and waiting made him feel better than them. 

But last night.... well that had totally blown his mind apart. Feeling her pressed against him. Skin on skin. Feeling her soft hands exploring his body. Her soft caresses sending him mad with desire. Being inside her... Draco felt a spine tingling shiver shoot through his body like electricity at the mere memory. 

He slipped out of the shadows and through the half open door. The candles atop the piano were already lit and a silhouetted figure sat at the piano. Draco moved silently across the room until he halted behind her. She was looking down at her hands, at her fingers sitting on top of the worn keys. Draco leant down, his lips centimetres from her ear. 

"It won't bite you know." He purred before moving to sit beside her on the stool. He ran his fingers over the ivory. Feeling the contours from decades of playing. He moved his hand over hers, basking in the feeling of her warm skin beneath his. He pushed down three of her fingers eliciting a perfect chord which filled the room, drowning the silence. 

"That's a G." He whispered, his hand still holding her fingers down. "G for Ginny." 

**The End**


End file.
